


Only You And Me

by Anonymous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chromia/Windblade: recharging together.
Relationships: Chromia/Windblade
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Only You And Me

Chromia is usually the little spoon to Windblade's big spoon - most people would assume the opposite, Chromia being the 'protector' and all those assumptions, but attempts have failed due to wings that just don't stay calm.

They often fall into recharge while cuddling - it's a nice arrangement, that usually involve them twisting around in various positions before Windblade's arms are clamped around Chromia's chest or waist, not letting go, holding her lover close.

Chromia likes feeling like the protected one, just when it's the two of them.

\---

When they have trouble sleeping, they have their ways, depending on mood.

Chromia sometimes try to read to Windblade, when they had just started sharing the berth she tried reciting old religious scripture, but Windblade would rather hear stories. Sometimes recent creative writing, a well-known pursuit among the artistically inclined Camiens, novels or poetry, and sometimes children's stories and legends. Doesn't matter which, she just likes hearing her voice, usually with her head against Chromia's chassis.

\---

Other times Windblade can't sleep it's because she needs to move, she says, flight frames need to fly or they get jittery and can't relax.

Chromia shugs, "I'm just a ground pounder, I wouldn't know how it feels."

She wants to sleep, her heavier frame probably keeping her energy down.

"Don't call yourself that!" Windblade hmpfs.

"It's not rude or anything. I just don't have wings."

Windblade smiles.

"I'll take you for a ride." Wings shoot out, "Sit on my cockpit and hold on or hold my arms while I lift you. We've done it before, I'll make sure you're safe."

Chromia considers, she does trust Windblade more than anyone else in the universe, but yawns, "I'm too sleepy. Need my recharge."

"Fine. I'll do squats in our room. I just don't want to leave you."

Chromia blushes, watching Windblade do what looks more like an uncoordinated dance on the flooring, as she keeps catching her optics with a smile.


End file.
